Ursäkta mig
by Beuah
Summary: Je pensais vraiment que rien ne t'atteindrait. Que tu n'étais qu'un mur parmi ceux qui font tenir ton temple debout, que tu n'étais qu'une paroi qui revêt l'apparence de la mort elle-même par pur cynisme. Trop blessé, je n'ai pas réfléchi pour une fois. Je n'ai pas réalisé à temps la portée de mes actes. OS pour une rousse diabolique, rating K , très léger slash.


**Hey ! Me revoilà !**

 **Mais c'est que je suis inspirée pour des OS concernant des couples impliquant DeathMask, dites donc ! Bon, je vous propose ce petit écrit parce que j'aimais bien l'idée un peu tristounette… Je l'ai conçu comme un pendant à « Mi scuso » (que je devrais d'ailleurs rebaptiser « Scusame »), un des textes de _L'Homme au masque de cire_ , le micro-recueil de la _Salade Niçoise Plutôt Grecque_ … Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez ou l'avez lu. En gros, ça se passait pendant l'épisode 4 de _Soul of Gold_ et DeathMask s'adressait à un Aphrodite déjà mort et lui faisait part de son état d'esprit. Voici donc, en quelque sorte, la « réponse » du Poissons.**

 **Voilà voilà, ça, c'est pour toi, Kuna ! Oui oui ! Je sais que tu es là, je sais où tu te caches ! Viens ici que j'te bute, enc… Hem pardon je m'égare ! 8D**

 **Bon bah lançons la notice !**

* * *

 ** _Informations :_**

 **Titre :** _Ursäkta mig_ (normalement ça veut dire « excuse(z)-moi » en suédois... Mais venant de la part d'une nana qui sait même pas prononcer Krisprolls ou Ibrahimovic...)

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre:** Heuuuuu... Je sais pas ! C'est un peu triste, ça fait très fragile !

 **Contexte :** Post-tout

 **Personnages :** Aphrodite (PDV), DeathMask, mention d'autres personnages

 **Pairing :** Pâtes au saumon ! Ben quoi ? D'ailleurs pour l'anecdote je viens d'apprendre que c'est ce que je vais manger ce soir ! Mwahaha !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je pensais vraiment que rien ne t'atteindrait. Que tu n'étais qu'un mur parmi ceux qui font tenir ton temple debout, que tu n'étais qu'une paroi qui revêt l'apparence de la mort elle-même par pur cynisme. J'ai été tellement déçu de constater que tu n'étais définitivement plus toi-même, j'ai eu tellement mal de t'avoir perdu pour toujours, que j'ai fini par faire mine de te haïr toutes ces années. J'ai fait mine de ne pas comprendre pourquoi le Pope félon s'intéressait autant à toi. J'ai fait mine de te mépriser. J'ai fait mine de t'en vouloir par-delà la mort et j'ai bêtement voulu croire que notre défaite face à Rhadamanthe ainsi que mon second trépas étaient de ta faute.

Trop blessé, je n'ai pas réfléchi pour une fois. Je n'ai pas réalisé à temps la portée de mes actes, hélas.

Il a fallu que les dieux aient eu la mauvaise idée de nous réunir à Asgard, pour que je soie forcé d'observer une pâle et pathétique copie de toi-même. Je croyais que tu jouais encore la comédie, que tu manipulais ton entourage comme tu as si bien su le faire par le passé, que pour toi une partie de cartes avec un ivrogne, du rentre-dedans avec une fleuriste ou une banale conversation avec un Chevalier d'Or étaient la même chose. J'ai joué ce que je pensais être ton jeu. J'ai fait mine de t'avoir accordé mon pardon pour ta grandiose stupidité, puis j'ai saisi la première occasion que les dieux nous ont donnée pour te déferler tout mon dégoût pour ta personne au visage. À peine revenu à la vie, je suis venu te trouver, n'en pouvant plus de me contenir. Je pensais alors qu'aussi longtemps que vivrait ma chair, je porterais cette haine triplée d'incompréhension et d'amour fou, et qu'il me fallait, pour ne pas devenir fou, extérioriser ce démon qui me pourrissait encore mieux que le poison de mes roses qui coulent dans mes veines.

Je n'ai pas assez réfléchi. Je n'ai pas accepté de te regarder à nouveau. Je croyais savoir ce que j'allais trouver dans tes yeux. J'ai profité d'une discussion ayant tourné au vinaigre lors d'un déjeuner chez Shura pour me lever, te hurler dessus et te gifler comme je n'ai jamais giflé quelqu'un auparavant. Heureusement que Milo est venu me séparer de toi, car à cet instant-là je voulais te déchirer la peau, te crever les yeux et même te planter une de mes roses les plus meurtrières dans le cœur.

Comment aurais-je pu prévoir ce que Shura allait m'annoncer juste après m'avoir retrouvé chez moi ?

« Je sais pas ce qui t'a pris, et je ne peux pas te donner tort d'avoir fait ça, mais en attendant j'ai besoin d'aide en bas, je peux pas gérer neuf chevaliers bourrés à mettre hors d'état de nuire, une salle à manger à remettre debout et un DeathMask à ramasser à la petite cuillère en même temps. »

« Un DeathMask à ramasser à la petite cuillère ? Oh, ne me fais pas rire, je ne me suis pas encore brossé les dents. »

« Il est en larmes, Aphrodite. Personne peut le toucher ou lui parler, et comprends bien que ça commence à me taper sur le système. »

« Eh bien, si personne ne le peut, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi, j'y parviendrais. Si je descends, c'est bien pour t'aider à ranger. »

Si tu savais comme je me déteste à présent d'avoir adressé une telle atrocité à notre ami…

Je suis donc descendu, croyant à peine à ce que m'a affirmé Shura. Et pourtant, quand je t'ai vu… Prostré et recroquevillé dans un coin minuscule de la pièce, isolé, les épaules tendues et secouées de sanglots… Mû venait d'abandonner toute nouvelle tentative de communiquer avec toi, et m'a adressé un regard désolé avant de partir aider soutenir un Kanon bien aviné. Au début, je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. Il était après tout impossible que je t'aie fait mal avec un tel soufflet. Tu es un Chevalier robuste, brutal, habitué aux coups. Ta peau tannée et rugueuse en a vu d'autres.

C'est quand j'ai croisé, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, ton regard, et que j'ai senti mon cœur se tordre, que j'ai fini par me rendre compte de mon erreur. J'avais refusé de te regarder jusqu'alors. Et de fait je n'avais pas vu que tu avais encore changé. Pas pour t'enfoncer dans ta cruauté et perdre le peu d'humanité qu'il te restait, cette fois-ci. Mais bel et bien pour la retrouver, cette humanité. J'avais devant moi un enfant qui souffrait d'avoir été réprimandé par une personne qui lui était chère. J'avais devant moi le petit Angelo qui avait pleuré le jour où il m'avait poussé dans le lac et bien cru que je m'y étais noyé. C'était à ton tour de te noyer, parce que je n'avais pas vu ta tête remonter à la surface et que je t'ai abandonné dans l'étendue de tes angoisses. Tu étais rongé par les regrets et la douleur d'avoir perdu mon estime. J'avais espéré cela des années durant, et une fois ce moment arrivé, je l'ai amèrement regretté, j'ai souffert mille morts, parce que j'ai réalisé que j'étais en partie coupable de cette descente aux enfers que j'avais pourtant si sévèrement condamné. Que l'on s'est mutuellement fait un mal monstrueux que l'on aurait pu éviter.

Alors je me suis jeté à tes pieds, je t'ai forcé à relever la tête pour me regarder. Je ne veux plus t'ignorer. Je ne veux plus faire mine de te haïr. Je ne veux plus de tout ça, et toi non plus tu n'en veux plus. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras et je t'ai serré contre moi avec la force du désespoir, éclatant à mon tour en sanglots. Tous les autres nous regardaient.

« Pardonne-moi… »


End file.
